


Hurting In A Good Way

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [20]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Murdock has a new toy, but he needs Face's permission.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hurting In A Good Way

Murdock rolled Face onto his back and settled himself comfortably on top of his partner, taking some of his weight on his elbows. Face wriggled slightly, adjusting to the familiar weight blanketing him. He sighed happily as Murdock lightly kissed up his neck.

“I got a new toy that I want to try out,” breathed Murdock into his ear, causing Face to shiver at the sensation. “But I need your permission.”

“Oh? What might that be?” Face shuddered as Murdock blew lightly into his ear. “And is it going to hurt?”

Murdock chuckled. “It’s a surprise, Facey, so I’m not gonna tell ya exactly what it is – but I know that you’re gonna love it.” He stuck his tongue in Face’s ear and licked around lightly.

Face sucked in a breath and tried to move his head away. “Stop trying to distract me, buddy. Will it hurt?”

Murdock raised his head and looked down at Face, considering. “Well,” he said, thoughtfully, “it might hurt a little bit, but in a good way, know what I mean? But only just at first, and then it’s gonna blow your mind. You’ll love it, I promise.” His expression turned hopeful. “So, can I, baby? Can I, can I, can I?”

Face sighed, resignedly. He could never hold out against Murdock in begging mode. “Well, alright,” he said reluctantly.

Murdock planted a kiss on the tip of Face’s nose and pushed himself up onto all-fours eagerly. “You won’t regret it, Facey, I promise.” He leaned over and opened the drawer of the bedside table, putting his hand inside, before turning back to Face. “But you gotta close your eyes and keep them closed. Promise…”

“Oh, Murdock,” grumbled Face, “I don’t think I can do that…”

“You gotta. Or I’m gonna have to use this…” Murdock pulled out the blindfold and showed it to Face, who immediately screwed his eyes tightly shut. Of all of the ‘toys’ that Murdock liked to use occasionally the blindfold was Face’s least favourite. Until now. It was possible that could soon change, Face thought. “…Good boy,” continued Murdock, placing the blindfold on the pillow beside his partner’s head, “now stay that way.” Delving back into the drawer he withdrew a small black velvet bag, placing it on the bed and then settled himself comfortably on his partner’s upper thighs.

“Comfy?” he enquired. Face grunted, noncommittally. “Now, just one more thing – Oh, I know…” Murdock leaned forward, took hold of Face’s wrists gently and raised his hands up to the slats of the headboard. “Now hold on, and don’t let go.” He watched, smiling, as Face complied. “Very good, Lieutenant. I think that we can begin.”

Murdock withdrew the nipple clamps from their container and put them aside, deliberately allowing the chain which joined them to jingle musically as he did so, and laid the velvet bag on Face’s belly. Face stiffened slightly.

“Easy, baby,” Murdock murmured, running both hands lightly up Face’s sides to his chest, smiling at the little shiver that this action elicited from his partner. “Just relax.”

He began to circle Face’s nipples, brushing them lightly with his thumbs, over and over, very gently. Face squirmed and his breathing hitched slightly as his nipples hardened. The nipples, Murdock knew, were one of his lover’s most sensitive areas. He applied slightly more pressure and was rewarded with another squirm and a quiet gasp. Leaning forward, the pilot licked upwards from as low on Face’s belly as he could reach towards the right nipple. He licked it and circled it with his tongue before taking the hard little nub into his mouth and sucking, while gently squeezing its mate between finger and thumb. Face moaned quietly and tried to shift his hips as his cock hardened. The pilot repeated his actions on the left nipple, leaving the right wet and covered with saliva. He could hear Face’s heart pounding under his ear, and smiled to himself.

“Soon, baby, soon,” he whispered around the nipple in his mouth, drawing a groan from his lover. He sucked harder; squeezed the other nipple harder.

Face writhed and moaned; the muscles in his arms like rock as he clutched the headboard in a death-grip, starting to pant, his hard erection pushing into Murdock’s abdomen.

“Mur… Murdock… please…” Face begged between panting breaths.

Murdock sat up and picked up the chain. “Okay, baby.” He carefully attached one clamp to the right nipple and the other to the left.

Face stiffened and gasped. His eyes shot open and he gazed at Murdock, wide-eyed. Murdock smiled, pulled gently on the chain, then released the pressure. Face groaned, so Murdock repeated the action; then again and again, harder and faster, as his lover writhed and moaned and panted. And screamed as he came, hard, his cock untouched.

Afterwards, as Face trembled and shivered through the aftershocks, Murdock carefully removed the nipple clamps and kissed each nipple gently and soothingly before lying beside him. He took his Lieutenant into his arms and held him gently. “See, Facey? I said you’d love it,” he murmured into his lover’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 7th: Nipple Torture


End file.
